Pokemon Purple and Pink: Adventures Rise!
Story After Ash defeated the Kalos leauge, He met up with old friends. Now with Brock, Iris, Max & May. Ash travels the Tatsamie Region, In hopes of defeating the Southern Tatsamie Leauge... Ash meets new pokemon, Like Chillion and Laviper. Along with Iris, Max and May. The 4 travel along with the fire type twins:Fir and Rif and later Athena sometimes travels with them. So does Carter! Characters: Main Ash: Male Age:16 Pokemon: Grazeep (Episode 4), Pikachu (Joins Team Rocket Epi. 20-23), Xeleetyle (Episode 30), Egisplash (Episode 7), Glalie (Episode 40), Aardark (Episode 24) , Dewott (Evolves in Episode 45) and Meloetta (Episode 40) Badges: 8 Iris: Female Age: 15 Pokemon: Fraxure, Excadrill, Dragonite, Bulldra and Gible Badges: None May: Female Age:16 Pokemon: Mega Blazeikin, Glaceon, Snorlax, Delcatty, Beutifly Badges: 8 Max: Male Age:10 Pokemon: Miteena and Lampent Fir: Female Age:20 Pokemon: Charmeleon and Voodeul Debut: Epi 10 Rif: Male Age: 18 Pokemon: Monferno and Pignite Debut: Epi 10 Athena: Female Age: 14 Pokemon: Aeritor and Poiserion Debut: Epi 7 Carter: Male Age: 16 Pokemon: Timadouse, Swalot and (Ho-oh coming soon) Badges: 4 Debut: Epi 11 Bianca: Female Age: 15 Pokemon: Emboar, Swordeon, Minccino, Escavelier Characters: Recurring Jami: Male Age: 9 Pokemon: Cymodo (Evolves in PP21) Debut: Epi 3 Splash: Female Age: 16 Pokemon: Egisplash and Aqueal Debut: Epi 26 Professer Maple: Male Age: 75 Pokemon: All Kronos Male Age: 25 Pokemon: Honchkrow and Ninetails Theme Song '''This song is a remix'''''' Master Quest and The Original Theme Song''' Oh Woah, Woah! Oh Woah, Woah! Oh Woah, Woah! Pokemon! No time to question my moves, I stick to the path that i choose Gotta catch em all I can be a champion, champion, champion. Me and my friends are gonna battle again Again, Again Where have you been! Im on a Tatsamie Quest, Ive got the whole world to see POKEMON I can be a champion! Purple and Pink fantasy..... POKEMON! Every challenge along the way with courage I will face I will battle every day to gain my rightful pace Purple and Pink Fantasy POKEMON! Episodes Episode 1: Goodbye Kalos, Hello Tatsamie Ash meets up with Iris, May and Max and they board a ship to the tatsamie region. On the ship Ash and May run into the first tatsamie region gym leader (Flynn) and battle him to officially get their first gym badge. They win and collect their badges. Episode 2: Ship Control, Pokemon Alert Team Rocket Joins the ship and plans to capsize it. Jessie got Woobat to learn Attract and got a new wartortle. And James Kept both yamask and amoongus. After defeating Team Rocket the 4 friends learn that the ship will arrive in the Venus Village, The coldest town in Tatsamie. Episode 3: Ice and Cold The 4 friends arrive in the Venus Village and Team Rocket follows. Ash tries to get into the Venus Temple but is Kicked out. Then our heros meet Jami, a 9 year old pokemon trainer. With the help of his pokemon lizzorg they defeat team rocket. At the end, A Baagraze jumps out of a tree and steals Ash's hat. TO BE CONTINUED........... Episode 4: Agrazing Pokemon Ash chases a baagraze around a forest because it took his hat. After getting his hat back Ash learns that the Baagraze wants him to catch it. Ash weakens Baagraze with the help of Iris's Dracow! And he catches it. Episode 5: Venus Village Disaster! Rise of Kronos Team Uranium Attacks and everyone has to flee the village. Ash and friends have to battle Kronos to get the town back. After defeating him The friends continue to Pluto Town Episode 6: Route 20, Dance Lampent Dance Ash and friends come across a hurt Lampent. Max heals it and becomes friends with it. Team Rocket attacks again and a mysterious girl protects The friends. After team rocket blasts off Max catches the lampent. Episode 7: Athena's Town, Team Rocket's Secret Weapon The friends along with the mysterious girl arrive in Pluto Town. Where Its warm AND snowy. The girl introduces herself as Athena a member of Good Team Uranium. She mentions that Dr. Mercury is her brother and Kronos is her father. She said that her and 6 other Former Uranium members now protect Southern Tatsamie. The former members are: Athena, Poseiden, Hades, Apollo, Demeter, Hermes and Jamino (Athena's other brother). Team Rocket attacts and her woobat uses attract on Ash's Baagraze proving that its a girl. Team rocket also hurts pikachu so an aqueal comes out of the nearby lake and blasts off Team Rocket. Aqueal decides to walk along with Ash... Episode 8: RADIate the room Ash meets the Pluto City Gym leader and goes to the gym. There Ash battles Radi a girl who is the gymleader. Ash's Pikachu and Baagraze are easily defeated by Radi's Bluraffe. Ash leaves the gym after the defeat. Episode 9: Winnin' Aqueal Style Ash is trying to think of a strategy to beat Radi when Aqueal comes up. Aqueal has a type advantage against Bluraffe so ash battles and defeats Aqueal. Then he captures it.The next day Ash's New Aqueal EASLY mauls Bluraffe with its Hyper Tide attact. Ash wins the BBQ badge!!! Episode 10: Fir and Rif: The traveling twins Ash and friends meet Fir and Rif, They are twins and also cousins of the other twins Tate and Lisa. Team Rocket spots Rif's Monferno and wants to catch it. When they attack Jessie's Wartortle defeats Rif's Monferno and the goons run off with it. Later they find Team Rocket with Monferno and blast off Team Rocket. Monferno goes back to Rif and the twins decide to travel with Ash, May, Iris and Max. Episode 11: Eon of the Moon: Timeadouse's Awakening Our heros meet a boy named Carter on Route 19 and apparently he is heading towards a shrine. The boy wants to meet Timadouse the Timond Pokemon. He explains that today Timadouse will awake for an eon (1 million years) when the moon is a diamond. Later Timadouse awakens and Carter befriends it. Team Rocket comes and steals Timadouse but when it gets free and uses attract on Woobat, Yamask and Meowth. Then it blasts them off again!!!! Carter decides to travel with the friends Episode 12: See ya Athena, On route to neptune Ash and friends say their goodbyes to Athena and Carter and move on to Mt. Chillers and the sight of their next gym battle at Neptune City. May shows the group her Munchlax who gets captured by Team Rocket. Team Rocket uses their new machine to drain all of our hero's pokemon's power. POOR MUNCHLAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To be continued... Episode 13: Mount Chillers, Munchlax evolves! The story continues to team rocket capturing all of The 6 kids pokemon and there is no hope... All of a sudden there is a brilliant flash of purple light emiting from munchlax then it changes its shape and it gets bigger. Then it happened! Munchlax evolved into Snorlax! Snorlax blasts off Team Rocket, freeing all the pokemon Horray for Snorlax Episode 14: Frozen in time! Phenomenon of the past! Our heros are walking across the mountain when they see a girl frozen in a block of ice. May and Max do not reconize the girl but Ash and Iris do! Its Bianca! After they thaw her out they ask how she got here. She explains that she took a plane to Southern Tatsamie then she traveled to the mountians to catch cool pokemon. But she got so cold and she didnt have warm clothes so she froze. The kids get off the mountain and into a forest. Then Bianca Challenges Ash to a Gym Battle. Ash is confused. Bianca tells that she is an official gymleader of Northern Tatsamie. She battles Ash, But wont give him a badge until he goes to North Tatsamie. LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!! Episode 15: Bianca vs Ash: Altitude Evolution Ash Battles Bianca and starts with Baagraze. Bianca starts with her Emboar. Emboar and Baagraze start to battle. Emboar obviously has the advantage so it started out trying to destroy Baagraze and it did. Ash sent out Aqueal and it almost killed Emboar. Then Emboar used hyper beam and shot Aqueal up high. Then Aqueal got so high that he fainted. When he crashed down, Bianca Remains victorious. But Ash realized something was gonna happen.... All of a sudden Aqueal Started to Glow purple. It stood up and started to grow blades on its arms and a pointy tail. Its beak also got larger. Aqueal had evolved into Egisplash! May called the match a draw and they said bye to Bianca. Now they are almost at Neptune City! Episode 16: Time Flies when ya havin fun The Friends run into Carter again who had just came back from a trip to Johto, Where he caught the legendary pokemon Ho-oh. And today was the day of the Pokemon South Tatsamie Tournament. Ash beat Jami and Athena but then lost against Carter. The winner ended up being Johnny, The Gym Leader of Neptune City! Ash challanges him to a battle! Episode 17: Johnny vs Ash: Quest for the Shard Badge The next day Ash wants to see Carter's Badges! Carter shows Ash his 4 badges: The Shock Badge, The BBQ Badge, The Shard Badge and The Whistle badge. He tells Ash that Johnny gives the Shard badge out to Whoever beats his awesome Ginkink. Fir says that Ginkink is a legendary pokemon that is used in construction. Ash was shocked! He never knew that a gymleader could use a legendary pokemon. Carter explains that it was hard because back then his only pokemon was a gulpin. Gulpin was scared and hurt. Soon it glowed purple and it evolved into swalot! WOW! Swalot defeated Ginkink and won a badge! Later Ash's Egisplash beats Ginking. Ash won his 3rd badge! Episode 18: Kronos vs Athena, Battling for Neptune Kronos strikes back and gets mad when he sees that Athena is with Ash and Friends. Athena battles her father and wins. But then 2 Team Uranium grunts capture Ash, Athena and the other friends in a capsule deep within The headquarters. What will happen to our hero's? Episode 19: The battle of all Timadouse! Ash and Friends get free and Ash battles Kronos! When Kronos is defeated they find the exit. Then Kronos comes back and Carter defeats him with his Timadouse's Rewind Attack! Which also had a negative effect that reversed the cosmos back in a bizzare time where Team Rocket has Pikachu! Pikachu happily joined Team Rocket. Carter tried to get Timadouse to bring Pikachu back but her power ran out! And the nearest pokemon center was in Saturn City which was 200 miles away! The Saturn fields are enourmous... Episode 20: Saturn Fields and Team Rocket Shocker! Team Rocket has controlled pikachu. This episode was never aired because it is only 10 minutes long. Episode 21: Battle da Borg! Ash is sad so Jami tries to cheer him up with a pokemon battle. Ash uses his Baagraze and Jami uses Lizzorg. His Lizzorg uses attract on baagraze proving that Lizzorg is a boy. While Baagraze is effected, Lizzorg used hidden power. Lizzorg became charged with SO MUCH POWER that it glowed purple. Lizzorg evolves into Cymodo. The match is called a draw and the hero's continue onto Saturn City Episode 22: Aardark and Timadouse, Bringin Pikachu Back Ash and friends finally arrive in Saturn City. A strange pokemon begins to follow Ash. It is an aardark, a dark/ground type pokemon. Carter heals Timadouse and Ash gets pikachu back! Aardark also wants ash to catch him, so he did! Episode 23: Pikachu, Back with Ash! Episode 24: Ash meets Splash Episode 25: Freeze Tag Episode 26: Aiden and the Legend of Togle Episode 27: All Toggled Up Episode 28:Solar Point Attack! Uranium is back! Episode 29: Xeletile Forest: Spot the fake! Episode 30: Strange transmission! Xeletile joins the team Episode 31: Stage Fight! Lugia vs Ho-oh Episode 32: Old Friend Reunion Part 1 Episode 33. Old Friend Reunion Part 2 Episode 34: Old Friend Reunion Part 3 Episode 35: How did you follow me? Oshawotts Return Episode 36: Oppisites Attract! Episode 37: Zipline Zap! Lily the explorer Episode 38: Battle in Ruins, Ash's 5th Gymbattle Episode 39: Ash gets an upgrade, 8 on a team Episode 40: Glaile's back and the return of a recurring pokemon! Episode 41: The Training Tournament, Glalie and Meloetta vs Dracow and Fraxure Episode 42: The Training Tournament, Pikachu and Aardark vs Mighteena and Lampent Episode 43: The Training Tournament, Oshawott and Grazheep vs Glaceon and Snorlax Episode 44: X Marks the Spot Episode 45: Ash vs Yvetal, Dewott Duel Episode 46: Weve arrived in Uranus City! Ash's 6th Gymbattle Episode 47: Ash's Request is Froakie's Nightmare Episode 48: On our way to Jupiter City Episode 49: Jupiter Festival, Gymbattle will have to wait Episode 50: Ash, Burgandy and the tower of doom Episode 51: Sliding into Seventh again Episode 52: A looooonnnnnngggg Trip to the eighth gym Episode 53: Ash vs Iris: Dracow to Bulldra Episode 54: Fraxure's Tumble! Memory Empty Episode 55: Team Rocket Truce Episode 56: Luke's Redebut, Come Back Golett! Episode 57: Froakie, Sylveon and Disc #45 Episode 58: Timadouse Trouble Episode 59: Rival Training: Ash and Carter Vs Jami and Athena Movie: Victini, Togle and the Stone of Wisdom Episode 60: Kiddnap in Orion Town! Who is it? Episode 61: Ash's final gym battle Episode 62: To the The pokemon leauge, Blast from the past! Episode 63: The First Round Part 1! Mike vs Joey, Marcus vs Iris Episode 64: The First Round Part 2! Rif vs Athena, Carter vs Jami Episode 65: The First Round Part 3! Ash vs Jackie, Max vs Bianca Episode 66: Round 2, Part 1! Carter vs Athena, Ash vs Max